The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, containers for holding a product to be poured, shaken and spooned have a cap or closure that is adapted for securing to the container by a snap or threaded engagement. The closures, such as dispensing caps, typically have a plurality of holes through which the product can be shake dispensed, e.g., shaken. A flap is often provided for overlaying on the plurality of holes to seal or close the holes when not in use. The closures can also have a separate aperture adapted for pouring and spooning the product from the container. The aperture is often dimensioned for receiving a spoon and for enabling the user to withdraw the spoon with a predetermined amount of product or at least a leveled amount of product. This aperture is provided with a separate flap. The two flaps are located on opposing sides of the closure for separate operation by the user.